mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Land of Rays and Frogs
Plain question marks? This is no fun. :mspa: (haha, the captcha for making this page was "templ") 02:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC)AAAAAAAAAA42 I believe this needs to be at least in the discussion page, as people are going to want to find it (I did not write it): (ANDREW HUSSIE has stated that these four letter sequences were chopped up to make the fifth word in LORA?'s name: MDRBZ VUQSP EAOML XHELA He has indicated that there is a code to be found in all of this) Loverdesang 16:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :He sounded awfully tongue-in-cheek about it, though. --Pigbuster 16:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : He was definitely not being serious. Majutsukai 13:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, I see Loverdesang 21:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : 'and Frogs' I'm sorry, but where did you get the idea that the second word was 'Frogs'. It could be that her land's word is another piece of weird plot shit and isn't 'Frogs'. Piconoe I'm in agreement. Just because it's Jade's Land doesn't mean it's Kanaya's as well. Hussie hasn't repeated words in Lands yet; there's no reason to think he is now. Hussie said that it is not rays and frogs, but then in the question after that, he said draw your own conclusion. :Hussie says it is not the Land of Lasers and Frogs. Which it isn't, since there is no land of lasers. Plus Jade and Kanaya's lands are already similar, since they both had their session's forge, and in that flash Jade's land was animated like Kanaya's was, so it would hardly be strange if they were same. --Golden Monkey 05:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The only way it was going to be something other than LORAF is if it were meant to be intentionally subverted. Andrew responded to the question with "I'm going to file this one under draw your own conclusion", which is a good enough indication that it's not. So LORAF it is. ~Octachor n 05:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::There's another possibility--it could just be irrelevant to the larger matter at hand whether it's frogs, fruitcakes, or god knows what else, in which case it could be completely possible that the ??? would never be officially confirmed or revealed one way or the other. ::::It doesn't matter. No one should pull blatant speculations out of their asses and put it on the wiki. People reading the article will think it's fact, thus making the point of the wiki obsolete. What we should do is revert it back to ??? and put a section at the bottom going over the speculation. Just make sure it is clearly labeled as SPECULATION. That way we let others know of all these connections, but we don't give out false information. Piconoe 07:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::It is, I believe, Frogs, since both have Frog Temples, and had the same rolling thing obscuring the word, and as with Frog Temples and Forges, Frogs as well are a Game/Universal Constant. Supakillaii 10:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why would Hussie say "Draw your own conclusions" if it was something other than frogs? The very same mesh of text appeared in the flash and then turned to "Frogs", meaning the purpose of it was to reveal Kanaya's land's name. And the whole reason it was hidden in the first place was to hide the name of Jade's planet anyway. ~Octachor n 13:39, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Who said it was hidden to hide Jade's planet's name? Find me where it says that. "Draw your own conclusions" is writer-speak for "I'm not answering that one way or the other." It's not a yes, it's not a no. It could very well be frogs, no one's arguing that it's not--what's being argued is that there is no official confirmation that it is, in fact, the Land of Rays and Frogs and as such, should remain labeled as speculation until such a time that it is confirmed. It's bad wikimanship to do otherwise. :::::::But why else would "Frogs" be spoilered in the exact same way? We all assumed that at least one player gets a Prospitian tower as a house, and at least one has floating musical instruments that travel through time, and that first guardians have a green flicker animation. But we were never given an explicit explanation, we had to extrapolate; otherwise we end up with fifty pages of "it is unknown if Bec is truly the first guardian of Earth, or if he simply flickers green for other unknown reasons". Going by the extreme importance of Frogs to the game, we can assume this is the case again. Would be kinda weird for the kids to get a frog planet and the trolls not to. ~Octachor n 16:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You do read Homestuck, right? Any time something seems to be something because of very in your face hints but isn't official stated as fact, it almost always turns out to be false. Andrew has a boner for leading you around then revealing that you've been wrong all the time. Remember when you thought that Lord English was the one who was destroying the Troll's session? I mean, he came in using the effects of a guardian and was nigh indestructable. Everyone, including me, thought without a shadow of a doubt that it truly was Lord English. Oh, wait, it was just Jack Noir using Bec's powers. And as Andrew said later, Jack isn't Lord English. He was purposefully leading you around with red herrings to make sure that when a twist comes up, you don't see it coming. It is because of this that any and all speculation, no matter how freaking unbelievably obvious it might be, should be labeled as such. With Andrew, you just can never safely speculate. Piconoe 18:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::This is absurd. Why don't I go change the title of some other pages referring to as-of-yet-unanswered questions? After all, if we can just extrapolate based on single-instance parallels, I guess it's fair game for me to post half-truths on a factual resource. 18:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::...Do you? For every thing he uses to throw you off (which doesn't happen all that often anyway), there's a billion things that are exactly what they sound like. It sounds like a good policy in theory, but in practice we can't ignore obvious things just because they are not explicitly told. We'd have two pages of information on the entire site. ~Octachor n 18:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Ha. How cute. I'd honestly love to see how far that logic gets you in any other wiki out there. Take this real life scenario for instance. In the game Dragonball Z: Raging Blast, the character Super Gogeta exhibits the characteristics of a Super Saiyan 2, instead of a Super Saiyan (which he has been in all his anime appearances and in his prior video game apperances). Despite the fact that it was painfully obvious that he was in Super Saiyan 2, we couldn't just go, "So, yeah, he's Super Saiyan 2 now." We had to say it was speculation since we did not have any official source say he was or he was not Super Saiyan 2. :::::::::::We can't just go around acting like we are the supreme deciders on what is and isn't fact. That is not our place in the wiki. If you want to go make your own site that lists all the assumptions you have and treat it like the law, go ahead. But don't sully this wiki with such blatant conjecture. Piconoe 19:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::"Ha. How cute. I'd honestly love to see how far that logic gets you in any other wiki out there." ::::::::::::Hey, I'm not quite sure you should resort to making stupid statements when ignoring you is a viable option. Or cite an incident that demonstrates why it's a worthless policy. Imagine you're given an object that is apple-shaped, apple-colored, tastes like an apple, and came in a pile of apples. But no one ever said that this mystery object was an apple. IS IT AN IMPOSTOR??????????????????? ::::::::::::Frogs. ~Octachor n 02:20, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Inept metaphors aren't good logical tools. This is more like someone giving you two featureless black boxes, and revealing that on contains a frog. Would you state as a fact that the other one did too? Because that's all we have - something we know replaced a word and know nothing else about. There is absolutely no definitive evidence that all filler texts are the same thing. If two had turned out to be the same before, it miht be okay. But Hussie has NEVER reused a word in naming planets. So unless you expect him to both be really obvious about this and break a rule taht holds across all 14.5 named plnaets, your argument is completely invalid. Again, I'm not saying it CAN'T be frogs, but by no means is it CERTAINLY frogs. :::::::::::::~'JenkNekro ' 23:28, December 6, 2010 (PST) :::::::::::You have GOT to be kidding me. It is spoiled in the EXACT same way, they both have the forge in their land, they both have the FROG temple in their, they are both space players, and finally, it is the EXACT. SAME. TEXT. ANIMATION. If you want me to, I will get every frame of of EACH animation and post them SIDE BY SIDE just to prove it to you. Karkat's blood was spoilered on two different panels, did we assume that it was a different color in each panel? Portalboat 01:53, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: :::::::::::Okay so I'm guessing we're never going to get a answer to this, because certain people refuse to see the blatantly obvious answer that's right in front of them, even though they're willing to ignore all the not explicitly confirmed stuff elsewhere (which is quite a bit 'cause, come on, it's Andrew Hussie). --Golden Monkey 22:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hussie will probably either corfirm or deny "Rays and Frogs" in a side comment in some pesterlog, perhaps even a never before seen Jade/Kanaya conversasion, in an utterly dramaless manner, and we will all feel like silly fools.Or he could make an eight minute flash out of the ordeal. But untill then we just don't know, he could follow the established parallels or subvert them with equal probability. Even if we keep the new name, we should at least say that it isn't absolutely confirmed. DukeLions 03:20, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Can I just say that I think this entire thing is ridiculous. Kanaya's land is most probably called "Land of Rays and Frogs" I'm sure everyone agrees on that one. :::::However, it seems to me that there is a disproportionately vocal minority who disagree with any independent deductions on the part of the readers, with the remaining majority thinking that either A) It should be called "Of Frogs" or B) They can't be bothered to get into this ridiculous argument. :::::This is just making everyone look stupid. I think we should change the name to "And Frogs" with a caveat that it hasn't been confirmed (yet). Moss. 17:55, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Geez, having the word "implies" in there a few times isn't that problematic, is it? Some of you are making waaaayy too big a deal about this. Just put a single word in there to allow for the possibility of an unexpected result and move on. --Pigbuster 06:03, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : Having "implies" is not a problem. Before I started this ridiculous nonsense, the word "implies" was not used. The article stated that frogs was "CONFIRMED" to be the second word, which is blatantly false. That said, this is complete bullshit, and I'm happy to leave it the way you edited it Pigbuster - as long as we're gonna point out more than once that it is not confirmed, I'm good. Man, the first time I edit a page on this wiki and I start THIS... : ~'JenkNekro' 23:28, December 6, 2010 (PST) : : Uh...guys? This is fucking ridiculous. Everyone on here, please grow up. : On the side of those in favor of the name: Yes, there is strong evidence to indicate that it could be "of Frogs." On the side of those against: Yes, there is little reason to assume a full parallel. Good, glad we got that out of our systems. Everyone grow the fuck up right now and stop insulting each other over a webcomic. At last, explicit confirmation. On the new Formspring, as follows in case this one gets turned off too: : Q: So, do Jade's cloning duties definitively answer the question that Kanaya's planet was in fact the Land of Rays and Frogs? Assuming that because she knew what Jade has to do, she had to do the same thing. And knowing that frogs are important somehow. :P : A: Yes. : Sorry I Thought That Was Obvious Means I have to revise my theories again, but I'm not about to go against a Hussie answer. 12:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Kd7sov